Studies on the biochemical effects of drugs in animals and man using mass spectral methodology are being pursued in order to relate pharmacological action to molecular events and clinical efficacy. Tricyclic antidepressants are being quantitated from patients by mass spectral measurements in order to establish therapeutic and predictive indices. Pharmacokinetic studies of phencyclidine and its metabolites in monkeys are in progress.